


Thunder Lullaby

by gryffindormichael



Category: In Real Life (Band)
Genre: M/M, bergio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindormichael/pseuds/gryffindormichael
Summary: Sergio's scared of thunder, and seeks comfort in Brady.





	Thunder Lullaby

Sergio pauses at the door, trepidation taking a hold of him. Taking a deep breath, he suddenly flinches at the sound of thunder. Even though it's miles away, the low rumble makes him feel unsafe and on edge. Opening the door a crack, he moves across the wooden, cold floor and can see his fellow band mate sound asleep.

"Bradford," he whispers urgently. "Wake up." The Latino is considerably kind enough to not shake the blond awake, though it doesn't help with the nerves, chill gripping him as he painfully waits for the next thunderclap. It's kind of pathetic, to be scared of weather - especially at eighteen years old.

He accidentally lets out a yelp at the noise, and Brady opens his eyes, confused and staring up at Sergio.

"What's... is something wrong?"

Relief envelops Sergio, as he stares into the blue eyes that look almost midnight blue in the dark. There's something relaxing whenever looking at Brady's face - as weird as it sounds.

"I - I don't like lightning, dude," Sergio mumbles, ears burning. He supposes Brady won't make a big deal of it - there's some type of understanding, especially since they're both the youngest in the band. If he admitted it to Michael or Drew, they'd probably make fun of him. And Chance is out like a light - definitely no point in disturbing.

Brady pulls his covers off and pats the spot beside him. Gratefully, Sergio slips in and there's warmth. He can't help but smell the scent of cardamom and bergamot - one that he's so familiar with, that whenever coming across the scent he can just think _Brady_. Their bodies touch slightly, heat shared between them.

"I think it sounds peaceful," Brady comments, moving his head so that it's resting on Sergio's shoulder. _It's like it's meant to be there_.

"You're hella crazy."

"Honestly, it's like the rain. Kind of... like a lullaby."

Sergio rubs his eyes, too tired to send an incredulous look at his friend. "Whatever Bradford." He hears the noise again, much louder this time, and slight panic settles in his chest. "Why is it so scary?" He doesn't mean to say it aloud.

"The sound we hear in thunderstorms are actually from the rapid expansion of the air surrounding the lightning bolt," Brady murmurs. His head shifts, blond curls almost tickling Sergio's face. "And you can actually hear thunder when it's snowing - it's uncommon, though."

The voice itself helps soothes Sergio, so he urges Brady to continue.

"You can estimate how far lightning is. You just count the seconds between the flash and sound..."

Brady's voice drifts off, and the two fall asleep.

 


End file.
